umnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
MicroWiki:Featured Article/Nominate
Here you may nominate the Featured Articles. Nominations would be voted upon and after that as per consensus featured articles would be selected. Please see the Featured Article Page. Current Nominations Please put constructive opinions, not personal attacks or biased opinions. State of Ariana Article name: State of Ariana Nominated by: User:Ariana state Support * Ariana state (talk) 08:46, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Harshvardhan Article name: Harshvardhan Nominated by: User:Rajputistan Support *Rajputistan (talk) 17:28, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Oppose *I'm afraid I'm in opposition. The page is rather messy and it does not use the correct template. MONOVIA My Message Wall ☭ User Category:Templates 19:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *'OPPOSE', couldn't say more than Harry.--- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 15:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Aryavart Article name: Aryavart Empire Nominated by: User:Rajputistan Support *Rajputistan (talk) 17:28, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Supremeleaderofhasanistan 17:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Costadinos (talk) 18:19, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Fallschirmjäger (talk) 0:00 Begining of Time, 0BC (Pacific Maintime) Oppose *The Page is quite short and there are quite a few red links. It's not a bad quality article, but it's not quite on Featured Article terms. MONOVIA My Message Wall ☭ User Category:Templates 19:30, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Scoussia Article name:The Constitutional Monarchy of Scoussia Nominated by:User:KingofCMS778 Support *User:KingofCMS778 1:17 Feburary 17, 2013 **Reason: well for starters this would be biased of me to support my own nation. But honostly the page despite what Monova says below, is very clean, and just because I used a different box structure doesn't mean it's wrong. The page is as well as very organized. *User:Supremeleaderofhasanistan Feburary 17, 2013 Oppose *Wait, people are just using this now for self-promotion. I'm sorry, but none of you have even given a reason for this nomination. Nothing agaisnt your nation, but this definately does not qualify. For a start it does not even use the correct infobox. MicroWiki is not a strawpoll, it's not about the number of votes it is about the quality of the points put forward. MONOVIA My Message Wall ☭ User Category:Templates 15:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) *Seriously? You call this a good article? I've seen way better... Like what Harry said, just self-promotion, or else, why would anyone put a horrible quality page like Scoussia's on here? GrunkiaGovernment (talk) 04:47, February 21, 2013 (UTC) *Not a good article. Needs improvement. Costadinos of ΛKHΛRNES † My Message Wall 09:46, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Grunkia Article Name:Grunkia Nominated by: User:GrunkiaGovernment Reason: Just wanted to show the people here what the page standard should be. You're allowed to oppose, but I'm not advertising. I will also fix the red links very soon, so sit tight! Support *Hope that the red links will be removed soon. --User:Costadinos of ΛKHΛRNES † My Message Wall 10:40, February 20, 2013 (UTC) *GrunkiaGovernment (talk) 23:34, February 20, 2013 (UTC) *Weak support, only if red links are sorted out. MONOVIA (っಠ_ಠ)っ﻿ My Message Wall ☭ User Category:Templates 09:43, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Oppose *Too many red links, for now OPPOSE.--- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 10:20, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Akharnes Article Name: Akharnes Nominated by: User:Supremeleaderofhasanistan Reason: This article is probably one of the best on this wiki. It is still under construction and there are lots of red links, but it is probably one of the best articles on this wiki plus this is the first article nominated by someone else other than the articles maker. Support *'Ultimate Support' User:Supremeleaderofhasanistan Febuary 20,2013 * GrunkiaGovernment (talk) 23:32, February 20, 2013 (UTC) * I'm still working on this article, but if you find it good enough to be featured, I'm glad. --Costadinos of ΛKHΛRNES † My Message Wall 09:49, May 19, 2013 (UTC) * SUPPORT A great article. Well written and thought out. Lothian 1 (talk) 09:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) * SUPPORT Just that. ManuII (talk) 16:32, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Dradelia Article Name: Dradelia Nominated by: User:TheIrishNationalist Reason: Cleaned up page to good article standards. Support *Support MONOVIA (っಠ_ಠ)っ﻿ My Message Wall ☭ User 16:02, May 20, 2013 (UTC) *Support --Costadinos of ΛKHΛRNES † My Message Wall 07:19, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Templates Oppose